True Loves First Kiss
by Nico's Mellarkable Runes
Summary: As Nico Di Angelo prepares to leave camp hes interrupted by a small child. One who looks very familiar. de-aged!percy percico only


**Im back**

 **i deleted all my old stories and am about to introduce you to**

 **the best ship in the world**

 **my OTP**

 **PERCICO**

 **okay its cause of House of Hades..**

 **oh gods**

 **by the angel**

 **the feels are returning**

 **gotta go or the plot bunny may** **disappear**

 **NICO: Ice whatare you doing?**

 **ME: Nothing Nico**

 **NICO: Tell them Ice**

 **ME: Tell them what Nico?**

 **NICO: Tell them**

 **ICE: You cant make me**

 **NICO: Ice doesnt own the Percy Jackson series or us characters**

* * *

Nico was very good at avoiding people. It was automatic for him to stay in the shadows ,but even from the shadows the son of Hades couldn't help but watch the boy. Perseus Jackson, or Percy as he preferred to be called was gorgeous, kind, brave, strong, and as straight as steel. But even steel can be bent...

It had been a few months since the war and Nico couldn't take it. Not only did the other campers hate him ,but he had to watch the man he loves be with someone else. It ad always been hard for Nico. Growing up in a different time with very different ideals had caused him to be disgusted by what he felt.

He was in his room packing his bag in preparation of leaving when his cabin door slammed open. Nico whirled round ready to yell at whoever the intruder was when a small blur of black and orange flew at him and squeezed him tightly. Nico was so shocked he didnt move. There, looking up at him, was Percy. But this wasnt his Percy, the kid was Percy's split image except he couldnt of been more than 7 years old. Then another intruder burst through his door. Her curled blonde hair was in a wild mess and she was panting heavily. "Nico" Annabeth gasped out "have you seen.." she trailed off as she spotted Percy and sighed in relief. Mini Percy turned round to see her and burst into tears at the sight of her. Crying he moved behind Nicos legs, wailing loudly. "Annabeth whats going on?" Nico called to the older girl over the noise. Hardly being able to stand the crying Nico turned and hoisted Percy into his arms. The young boy immediately stopped crying and clung onto Nico.

* * *

True love first kiss. That was the answer to their problem. After Percy had stopped crying Annabeth explained to Nico what had happened. Apparently the son of Poisiden managed to some how piss of Hebe, AkA the goddess of Youth. The only way to break the spell was through true love's first kiss. Problem was.. Percy and Annabeth had already kissed. Annabeth hadn't come out of her cabin since she found out. She was distraught. Nico on the other hand wasnt. The son of Poisodon had become very attached to the Ghost King and wouldnt part with him for even a second. It was easy to say that Nico was happy, but the more time spent with Percy the more Nico worried. What if the spell could never be broken? What if Percy was stuck this way forever?

* * *

Percy could tell Nico was sad. The big people kept talking about a kiss. Percy didnt want a kiss. Kisses were yucky. So was that princess girl. Percy didnt know exactly why, but he didnt like that girl. She had princess hair and pretty eyes ,but they werent like Nico,s eyes. Percy liked Nico. He liked Nico very much. Nico told him stories. He liked those stories. They were all about a brave hero that had his name!

Sometimes though Nico would look sad when he told the stories. Especially when the hero would get his happy ever after with the princess. No Percy wasnt keen on the princess. One night after Nico told him a story he woke up to hear crying. Nico was crying and Percy didnt know what to do. Then a thought went into his 7 year old mind. Slowly and quietly he went over to the dark haired boy and gave him a hug. Nico stopped crying and Percy asked what was wrong. "Just a nightmare little one" Nico told him. Percy frowned, Nico was still sad. He leaned forward and gave Nico a quick kiss on the mouth. The other boy jerked back, shocked. "My mommy said when somethings hurt you should kiss it better" Percy frowned then smiled sheepishly, "i know you not hurt but i wanted to kiss you better" the tiny boy frowned again "i dont like my Nico sad"

Before another word could be said the little boy wrapped his arms around Nico in a hug and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Nico could feel something warm against his chest. He was so comfortable and didnt want to move ,but something was nagging him to wake up. Nico blinked and groaned at the light in his cabin bfore looking down. The son of Hades was extremely surprised to see the fully grown son of Posiedon resting on him. The memories all came flooding back to him and a blush settle d itself on his cheeks. The sleeping boy stirred and got up, looking around groggily before his beautiful eyes settled on Nico. His eyes were nothing if not beautiful. The beauty and ferocity of the see rolled into one intangible mix of blues and greens and the slightest hint of pearly grey stared at him beneath a fringe of dark curled lashes. To say he was nervous was an understatement however his fast track thought process was interrupted by the object of his affections. "I remember" Nico's eyes locked on Percy's and he sat up fully trying to think of something to say. He never got the chance as the boy swooped in and caught him in a kiss. When they pulled apart for air their foreheads touching, red cheeked and panting Nico let out a rare, genuine smile.


End file.
